


How I met Your Dildo

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, but the porn grew feelings, it was supposed to be PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Dean accompanies Ketch on a hunt and it all goes great until Ketch finds a surprise in Dean's bag.





	How I met Your Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn rare ship creation challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. My prompt was the glorious [Roland the Rattleyote](https://bad-dragon.com/products/roland) toy and my ship was Dean/Ketch/Castiel. 
> 
> Also written for [spn poly bingo](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm filling my Castiel square.
> 
> Thanks to Rose for helping me with the title. *blows kisses*
> 
> I would also like to note that I had intended to write a completely different fic for this but then it was getting out of hand with all these FEELINGS so I started a whole new story on Saturday. BIG MISTAKE. I thought I could write a short pwp. But then FEELINGS. So basically, I'm so sorry that there are typos and mistakes. I have a lot of regrets right now.

Dean kinda wished he’d died on that werewolf hunt. Yah, dying sucked but really he was pretty sure that he’d never been so embarrassed in his life. And it was all fucking Sam’s fault.

When Ketch had shown up at the bunker yesterday and asked Dean to accompany him on a hunt Dean had honestly been kinda thrilled. He was going a bit stir crazy just sitting around. Cas was in the wind, Sam was pretending he wasn’t constantly making kissy faces at Eileen, and mom was still impossible to talk to. Dean needed to punch something. Sure Ketch wasn’t his first choice of hunting partner but at this point Dean would take anyone. Besides, they’d worked pretty well together last time.

It took Dean roughly half an hour to pack his bag and do a couple small tasks around the bunker then he and Ketch were speeding off down the highway to middle of nowhere Wyoming. The hunt was almost depressingly easy since the British Men of Letters had already worked out who the werewolves were and where they were staying. They had gotten into town early enough that it was still daylight and they hadn’t had to fight the werewolves while they were all hulked out.

Dean had however suffered a minor scrape from the cheap chair he’d obliterated when he’d landed on it. Normally he’d just rinse it and go to bed but Ketch had insisted that he stitch it up. So with an eye roll Dean had pointed to his ruffle and said he had a small medical kit in it. He was however not expecting Ketch to make a loud snort of laughter and hold up Roland in all his 13 inches of green glow in the dark silicone.

“Give me that,” Dean hissed and grabbed at the dildo.

Ketch held it out of reach and said, “Oh, but I think I need to know why this is here.”

Dean desperately tried to grab it but Ketch expertly kept it out of Dean’s reach. With an exasperated sigh Dean stepped back. “fine. Whatever. If you want to fondle Roland be my guest.”

“Roland? You named your dildo?” Ketch eyed the dildo with amusement.

“Oh my god.” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “Look, sometimes Sam and I have these prank wars. And one time I thought it’d be hilarious to get him a giant dildo. So I just happened upon Bad Dragon and like it was so ridiculous and glowed in the dark. Anyway, Sam thought it was so hilarious that he hid it in the trunk of the impala and when I was with Jody once I went to grab her a machete and wound up with a handful of Roland instead. So ever since we hide him and try to embarrass each other. Fucker must have snuck him into my bag when I wasn’t looking.”

“It’s sort of a work of art,” Ketch said as he turned Roland over in his hand. “Glow in the dark you say? I see it has a cum tube and a knot.”

“Should I be concerned that you know what a knot is?” Dean’s face was turning a brilliant shade of red and his hand kept twitching like he was going to grab for Roland.

A smirk spread across Ketch’s face. “Well, that all depends on how far you want this to go.”

“...this?” Dean glanced around nervously.

“Yes, this.” Ketch stepped forward and gestured between Dean and himself with Roland. “I personally enjoy a good fuck after a hunt. Good way to expel some of the excess adrenaline. And I figured with your angel AWOL you’d be looking for an alternate outlet.”

“How did you...” Dean bit his lip, not wanting to finish the question.

“I have eyes, Dean.”

“Fuck this is messed up.” Dean started pacing the room. He paused mid stride and looked Ketch dead in the eyes and said, “Look, you haven’t told...”

The smile Ketch gave him was soft and sincere. “It’s not my business to tell. As long as it doesn’t affect your ability to hunt I have no intention of ever informing the Men of Letters. They have a tendency to,” he made a face and then shook his head. “Let’s say they’re not fond of personal attachments.”

“And you?”

“Me? I prefer to keep things casual. No strings. Though I could foresee this being a repeat occurrence.”

“Yah?” Dean’s mouth was dry. He wanted to tell Ketch to take a fucking hike. To take Roland and shove him up his ass. But also he really wanted to do this. Whatever this was. “Men and Cas. We’re together but we… we can be with anyone else we want. It’s not like an exclusive thing. But I don’t really ever, we don’t really do the other people thing and-”

Dean was cut off by Ketch taking him by the collar of his flannel and pulling him in for a kiss. It was absolutely electric. Before Dean knew it he was kissing back.

Before Dean knew it he was being pushed back onto one of the beds and Ketch was pulling off his flannel. His shoulder stung when Ketch pulled it off. Oh yah, he should probably get that stitched up but it didn’t feel like it was bleeding (much) so whatever it could wait until later.

God everything was so desperate and frantic. Honestly it kind of made Dean think back to the first time he and Cas had slept together. They’d gotten back to the motel room after a hunt. Sam had elected to to a bar and wind down (which was really code for the cute bartender from the other night was working and had definitely been interested in seeing Sam again). They hadn’t started the night intending to sleep together but then Dean had winced at some injury he didn’t realise he’d gotten. Cas had immediately mother henned him and insisted on healing him but since Dean was a stubborn ass he’d tried to shrug it off. Which had led to Cas shoving him against the wall and before either of them knew it they were kissing, tearing each others’ clothes off, and frantically rutting against each other on the bed. It was messy and a little desperate but honestly kind of perfect.

“Less thinking,” Ketch nipped at Dean’s neck, “more clothes removing.”

“Yah,” Dean said and started fumbling with Ketch’s belt. Dean gasped loudly and almost arched off the bed when Ketch bit down on his nipple. “Jesus! Do that again.”

Ketch grinned and licked at the nipple. “Here I thought you’d be praying to your angel.”

“Hasn’t been working as of late.” Dean said it as a joke but he can’t help the stab of pain in his heart.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to make you pray louder.”

Ketch went to work biting and licking at Dean’s nipples while Dean tried to remove Ketch’s pants. The angle is all awkward so it takes Dean longer than it should to unbuckle the bet and slide down Ketch’s pants but when Dean finally manages it he’s not disappointed. Since the pants and boxers get caught half way down Ketch’s thighs he has to pull back for a moment and pull the pants off the rest of the way. Ketch’s dick is hard and thick and it’s making Dean’s mouth water.

With the moment of freedom Dean wiggles out of his own pants and boxers and throws them off the side of the bed. And then Ketch was on him, kissing him hot and wet and messy. It’s so fucking electric and Dean can hardly get enough of it.

There’s a knock at the door and Dean goes still. That’s completely impossible… Ketch is however still wrapped up in the moment and he’s trying to pull Dean down into another filthy kiss. After a few more seconds Dean lets Ketch pull him back down but then there’s another knock at the door and holy shit Dean wasn’t hearing things. He started to pull away but Ketch just gripped his hips tighter.

“Dude, stop.” Dean said.

Ketch let out a groan but loosened his grip on Dean and sat back on his haunches. “What?” He’s trying hard to not sound annoyed but Dean could tell that Ketch definitely wanted to continue what they were doing.

“The door.” Dean said.

“So?” Ketch rolled his eyes. “Probably just the person next door, these walls seem depressingly thin.”

No, it’s-” There’s another knock on the door and Dean was springing off the bed and putting his pants on. It _has_ to be. Ketch barely has enough time to throw the blankets over himself when Dean is flinging the door open and is standing face to face with Cas.

“You’re here.” Dean breathed out, barely above a whisper. He pulled Cas into the room and gave him a brief hug which was enthusiastically returned.

“I could hear you praying, Dean.” Castiel said.

Dean licked his lips sand said, “Didn’t think you still had your ears on. You know, you could have called a guy.”

Castiel’s face fell. “I… I’m sorry. I wanted to, many times. It’s just...” He glanced over at Ketch and his face hardened. “There are certain parties that I didn’t desire to accidental find my whereabouts. It’s dangerous that I even stopped here, I should go.” He turns and starts to head for the door.

“Wait!” Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder. “please… can you just. I need you Cas. Even if It’s just for a moment.”

Slowly Cas turned and locked eyes with Dean. There’s sadness and regret but underneath it all a hint of desire. “I need to go, Dean. K- my mission is very important.”

“Yah, alright.” Dean let go but he can’t keep the sadness from his voice or the look of rejection from his face.

“Dean,” Cas said as he laid a hand gently on Dean's cheek. Dean tried to step out of the touch but Cas moved with him. “You know there’s nowhere I want to be more than with you but sometimes the job is more important.”

Dean deflated slightly. Yah he definitely knew how that went. He’d used the same excuse countless times. But right now he needed Cas. Sure there was Ketch all laid out and willing but damn it Dean wanted more, he wanted both of them.

“Please Cas, just a little while. I’m sure you can spare like an hour.” He puts as much desire and desperation as he can muster into the look he gives Cas.

“I...” Cas let out a little sigh and glanced at the closed door, contemplating.

“I’m sure we can make it worth your while.” Ketch said.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Cas’ mouth. “I don’t doubt it.” He gazed back at Dean and the smile turned downright predatory. “Alright, no more than an hour. Just give me one moment.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text. He barely had the phone back in his pocket before Dean was pressed up against him and kissing the hell out of him.

“Missed you,” Dean said between kisses. He slid his hands up Cas’ shoulders and into his hair. God his favourite thing was always to mess up Cas’ hair. Sure it always looked like a disaster but there was something so thrilling about knowing he’d been the one to mess it up.

The kisses are filthy and desperate and Dean loves it. Usually when the two of them are reuinted after a long time their intimacy is tender and loving. Sure there’s love in this but it’s currently being smothered by a deep carnal desire. Cas began fumbling at Dean’s pants. He let out a little happy sigh when he realised that the belt was already undone. He easily popped the button and a few seconds later Dean was stepping out of his pants.

“Need you, Cas.” Dean said. He stepped back slightly and shot Cas his best bedroom eyes.

Castiel paused for a moment to take in Dean’s naked form. He’d never get tired of this part; being able to gaze upon this body he’d once pieced back together and dragged from hell. There was nothing on this entire planet that Cas enjoyed gazing upon more.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Ketch said.

Dean froze because shit fuck he’d totally forgotten that Ketch was even there. “Sorry, man.” His cheeks redeemed and he tried to pull back but Cas just gripped him tighter.

“No really. I’m not normally into voyeurism but apparently there are exceptions to every rule.” Ketch said. When Dean glanced over he noted that the blanket had slipped back down to Ketxh’s thighs and he was languidly stroking his dick.

“Well that works well. Dean is a bit of an exhibitionist.” Cas said.

“Me?” Dean spluttered. “You’re the one that’s always wanting to get me off in public!”

“Well, if you didn’t come apart so beautifully when you’re afraid of getting caught.” Castiel said, his voice soft and teasing.

“Shut up” Dean rolled his eyes and surged forward pulling Cas back into a filthy kiss.

Before he was fully aware of what’s happening Dean was being pushed back towards the bed and Ketch was awkwardly shuffling to the side so that Dean doesn’t land on him. Castiel paused his advance so that he could quickly strip. It’s quick and efficient; normally Dean liked it when Cas would take it slow (and leave his tie on) but they’re running on limited time so he’s not going to complain.

As soon as he was naked Cas was climbing onto the bed and stradled Dean’s lap. He was about to lean in for another kiss when he made a weird face. Frowning slightly he shifted his knee and pulled out Roland. He quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

“Sam put it in my bag.” Dean said.

“It’s a pity you won’t let me fuck you with this.” Cas eyed the toy fondly.

“You’ve never actually used it?” Ketch said, bewildered.

“What? No! Dude, my brother has touched it. That would be weird.”

Ketch just shrugged and took Roland from Cas. “It’s a shame really to let such a work of art go to waste. Maybe some other time we shall get a chance to see what Roland is capable of.” Ketch gently set Roland on the nightstand.

The issue of Roland being temporarily resolved Cas went back to what he’d been attempting earlier. He lined up their dicks and took them both in one hand before leaning down to kiss Dean once again. Dean was pretty sure this was one of his favourite things on the planet; Cas above him, thick thighs bracketing his own, with his hand on both their cocks and kissing him filthy.

Cas moaned long and loud into his mouth. Apparently Dean hadn’t been the only one missing their nights together. The two of them were being louder than normal, maybe the knowledge that Ketch was watching them while touching himself was egging them on to be just that little bit showier than normal. OK so maybe Cas was right and Dean did have a bit of an exhibitionist streak.

There’s the sound of foil tearing and some shuffling then a condom clad dick was being thrust at Dean’s mouth. He opened it and eagerly took in as much of Ketch’s dick as he could. The angle’s all wrong and his dick stabbed against the side of his mouth so Dean had to do a little shifting of both of them and then yah that’s great, the angle’s perfect.

“Mmm from the moment I saw your picture I wondered what those beautiful lips of yours would look stretched around a cock.” Ketch said. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, gently guiding but surprisingly not pulling.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he.” Castiel said as he joined Ketch in running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean let his eyes flutter shut and just enjoyed all the sensations; Ketch gently fucking his mouth, Cas grinding his hips down and stroking their dicks together, smearing precome all over. Ketch shifted slightly and Dean has to crane his neck to the side to keep the angle good. He glanced up through his lashes and is not fully prepared for the sight that greets him. Ketch and Cas are kissing and it’s perhaps one of the hottest things Dean has ever seen. Eventually he had to pull off Ketch entirely so that he can get a better view.

The kiss had started off almost awkward but it seemed that with every second it grew more passionate. Dean’s dick did a little twitch and oh fuck he’s so close. He used one hand to guide Ketch’s dick back to his mouth and the other snaked down to join one of Cas’ hands which was wrapped around their dicks.

The room is filled with filthy slurping sounds, grunts and the sound of flesh sliding on flesh. Dean’s had plenty of threesomes before but nothing like this. This was filthy and passionate and he simultaneously never wants it to end and he wants to run away from here because there are too many feelings.

With a deep gasp Dean was the first to come. He tried desperately to keep blowing Ketch but it’s getting to be too much and maybe he squeezed Ketch’s dick a little too hard but it seems OK because Ketch let out the loudest groan of the night and he filled the condom with his release. Cas pulled away from kissing Ketch to lean down and capture Dean’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Dean tried to keep up but he’s he’s too exhausted and sated from his orgasm. It doesn’t seem to matter though because Cas is shortly spilling over his own fist.

Ketch tied off his condom and tossed it towards the bathroom then collapsed onto the bed next to Dean. “Well, that certainly wasn’t how I foresaw this night happening.”

Dean glanced over at Ketch and rolled his eyes. “What, were you expecting all the light bulbs to shatter?”

“Is that a common occurrence?” Ketch asked.

“Not anymore.” Cas said as he carefully pulled himself off of Dean.

Ketch glanced between Dean and Cas and looked like he was going to ask but then shrugged. “Well, I’m going to go freshen up.” He sprung up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, scooping up the discarded condom on the way.

Dean grabbed a shirt of the floor and wiped up the cum on Cas’ hand and his own stomach. “You heading out now?” He asked.

Cas deflated slightly. “I’m afraid so. I shouldn’t have left Kelly alone this long. We were just passing through and I heard you praying and I just…”

“Hey,” Dean bumped Cas’ shoulder lightly. “I get it, man. And look, I’m really grateful you did stop. This… this was awesome.”

Cas stared over at the closed bathroom door. “It was very good. He seems,” Cas frowned, “like there’s something more there.”

“Dude’s a fucking enigma.” Dean agreed.

The two of them started sorting through the discarded clothes. It only took them a minute to get Cas dressed and Dean into a pair of boxers. Then they were standing next to the door.

“Be safe.” Dean said.

“Always.” Cas gently laid his hand on Dean’s cheek and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. With one last sad look Cas was out the door and disappearing into the night.

Dean only watched for a few seconds because it had gotten cold out and he was still mostly naked. Reluctantly he closed the door and headed back to the bed. He kinda wanted to brush his teeth but fuck if he wasn’t tired now. Between all the driving, the hunt and the sex he was pretty sure he could sleep for a week.

“Couldn’t even wait up for me?” Ketch asks, tone teasing.

“I’m fucking wiped, man. Plus if we sleep now we can still get an early start tomorrow and head back to the bunker. Unless you had another job for us?”

“I just had the one. And as much as I enjoy your company I am not thrilled about your current standard of lodgings. I don’t know how you can stand the scent of mildew and old sex.” Ketch wrinkled his nose and glanced around the room.

“You get used to it.” Dean shrugged.

“I bloody hope not.” Ketch said as he crawled into bed next to Dean and slid an arm around his waist. Dean was going to say something but Ketch put a finger over his lips. “I just had my dick in your mouth, I think I can handle sharing a bed.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Dean squirmed slightly and tried to pull himself out of Ketch's arms.

Ketch sighed and his grip tightened. “I’m not heartless. I may not be looking for a relationship but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy tonight. Besides, if you feel up to it I wouldn’t mind making this a more common occurrence. Strictly casual of course.” Ketch’s tone was nonchalant but there was just the hint of emotions laying under the surface and Dean wasn’t sure if he had the capacity right now think about that.

“Yah, ok.” Dean relaxed a little. Sure laying in bed with Ketch didn’t feel the same as it did with Cas. It definitely wasn’t something that Dean was going to do every night. He was definitely going to have to think about this more in the morning because there was obviously something just below the surface here.

But for tonight it felt pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
